The planet of Shamash
The planet of Shamash's most common landforms and waterforms are mountains,jungles,volcanoes and oceans.It is a fairly new planet and is home to the sentient beings known as the Anurians.They are very small with a height of 0.6M and normally have a weight of 11.2 kg.The skin colour of their lowerbody is blue with while their wrists,feet and the middle of their legs are white.Their reproductive organ is on their garlic shaped heads.The two spiral organs beside their heads are their reproductive organs.They live in courts or what they call Champas.They have developed a martial art which every Anurian must learn and everyday at night they meditate until sunrise they only sleep for an hour.The planet has three moons Mummu,Antu and Kishar.It orbits the white coloured star Apsu.They live alone but during summer they find a mate and have children then they leave each other when the baby has been taught everything it needs to survive normally it will have learned everything by the age of Shamashian three months.Next summer it has to find a mate again.Anurians originated on a mountain on an isolated island there they gained sentience and when they were very intelligent they expanded and colonized Shamash.After many years they expanded outside of the Apsu star system and invaded the water planet and for many years they were at war with the Togorians they ruled the water planet for 107 earth years and that is why you can find half Togorian half Perak hybrids in Shamash today they were once used as slaves by the Anurians.One Shamashian year lasts for 2 Earth years half of the year it's summer the other half it's raining.Anurians are very light and due to their chemical components they can"levitate" or more scientifically float.Anurians live for 108 Shamashian years.Their manner of reproducing is that they have to be in their meditating forme then they look into their partner's eyes while kissing their partner and their reproductive organs on their heads hit each other and become one for 8 minutes while the male sex cells and the female sex cells become united and are swirling in their reproductive organs after 8 minutes the united sex cells enter the garlic shaped heads of the females and stay's there for 9 Shamashian months then the baby is born from the top of the female's heads and for the next three months until the end of summer the baby is taught everything it needs to survive and when the first rains fall the couple leaves each other and the baby must make it's own champa.The baby will start mating after 54 Shamashian years. Anurian Culture Anurians consider themselves as the height of evolution and the most perfect species who ever lived.They live solitary lives only mating during the summer.Discipline is very important to Anurians that when they are raised they must be forced by discipline.Justice is also very important to Anurians.Meditating is the only pasttime Anurians enjoy.They live in forbidding mountainous areas where they hone their skills they also live there.This place is what they call a champa or their home they live here until they die they practice discipline so much that to master discipline they will go for a week without food then they will eat a single berry until they have mastered discipline itself.An Anurian would build it's own Champa without help from any other Anurians or specie when they die their Champa will become a sacred site for all Anurians the champa is moved into Kawaga valley to add to the ever expanding sacred temple dedicated to the Anurian supreme god Kawaga.Anurians believe in only one god Kawaga he is composed of every single life force of any specie for all give back their life force to him when they die.Kawaga is assisted by divine beings known as Yogachars.No one knows what Kawaga looks like.Yogachars were once real creatures in Shamash close relatives of Anurians actually they died out mysteriously when some of the first Anurian fossils have been found.Anurians believed that they left the mortal plane to assist Kawaga in his duties.Yogachars have a height of 1.3m while their weight is 31.5 kg.